villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Belphemon
Belphemon is the one of the main antagonists in Digimon Data Squad, but a minor villain in Digimon World Data Squad. He stared out as Akihiro Kurata's "partner" who will stop at nothing to destroy the city in the Real World. Appearance Belphemon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles the demon (or the seven princes of Hell, Belphegor. He one of the few digimon that actually had several forms. Belphemon (Rage Mode) As Belphemon Rage Mode, Belphemon resembles a demon bear. He has six giant wings, has chains wrapped all over his body, ram-like horns, and markings on his cheat. Belphemon (Sleep Mode) As Belphemon Sleep Mode, Belphemon appears as a demonic teddy bear, with horns, chains wrapped all over his body, and two wings for ears. The chain help him maintain this form, so the less he has the more likely he'll turn into Belphemon (Rage Mode). ''Digimon Data Squad'' Belphemon was created by Akihiro Kurata. After Belphemon was created, he first appeared in his Sleep Mode at Akihiro Kurata's lab where Kurata found him in a Digi-Egg. Kurata took it to his lab and watched it hatch. After Belphemon was completely fed enough Digimon energy, he started to wreck havoc in the city. When Kurata became part of Belphemon's body, Belphemon became his Rage Mode and easily put up a good fight with the Data Squad, until Marcus showed up and Agumon hatched from his Digi-Egg to join the fight with Belphemon. During the battle, Kurata's head emerged from his chest, allowing him to control Belphemon much better, and angrily wanting revenge for Marcus Daimon for foiling his plans. Then Belphemon swallowed the city's lights to make him grow, and swallowed the space obslation devices, and started to rip holes in the sky. The battle then got even more planned. ShineGreymon attempts to destroy Belphemon and Kurata with a powerful Glorius Burst attack, but Belphemon and Kurata were still standing. Belphemon easily defeated RookChessmon and BishopChessmon, reverting both of them back to the two PawnChessmon, and attacked Miki, Megumi, Keenan and Yoshi. During the battle, Kurata and Belphemon attempt to blast Marcus away, but MirageGaogamon, Rosemon and Ravemon stopped their attack. With the combined friendship and power between Marcus and ShineGreymon, ShineGreymon Digivolved to his Burst Mode form, and he and Marcus Daimon punched Kurata's face on Belphemon's chest, impaling him and defeating them both, reverting Kurata back to his human self. ''Digimon World Data Squad'' Belphemon is a member of the Seven Great Demon Lords. He was the first one that DATS encountered. Belphemon was created by the Code Key Sloth and someone that was slothful. Despite being Mega Level, Belphemon was defeated by DATS. Profile This lazy Demon Lord Digimon wakes up once every thousand years. When Belphemon’s sleep form wakes up into Rage Mode, he is one of the Seven Great Demon Lords . He always has an unpleasant awakening, and the Rage Mode is the very shape of anger. The Rage Mode name in Japanese has a double meaning; lazy and rage. Attacks As Belphemon *'Lampranthus ' *'Gift of Darkness' *'Dark Horn' *'Lightning Horn' As Belphemon Sleep Mode *'Eternal Nightmare' *'Lampranthus' Category:Giant Monsters Category:Demon Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Winged-Humanoid Category:Monsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Asexual Category:Dark Forms Category:Hatemongers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Destroyers Category:Whip Users Category:Size-Shifter Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Bears Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Immortals Category:Artiodactylan Villains Category:Elementals Category:Male Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Dark Lord